Magic Reveal
by flyra94
Summary: Merlin uses magic in front of Arthur to save him from Morgana. The prince is in shock as soon as he discovers the truth. They start arguing, but Uther is behind the door and puts Melin in the dungeons, ready to execute him the following day. Has the relationship between Arthur and Merlin changed now? What is Arthur going to do?


Merlin ran as fast as he could to the prince's chamber, finally understanding Morgana's plan. He heard them arguing from distance, the witch was screaming at him in anger. Arthur was shocked, many people had betrayed him, but she was like a sister to him, she was the last person he would expect to want him dead. She was gripping the dagger the prince himself had given her as a birthday present, few weeks before. Arthur was helpless, his eyes opened wide in pain and disbelief. But a second before it was too late, as always, the boy entered the room and pronounced one of his spells, anger spreading from his eyes, which had turned gold. The dagger disappeared and Morgana ran away, frustrated.

Emrys, I promise I'll kill you! » She said before jumping out of the window.

Arthur was sure it was just a bad dream. He was so pale Merlin thought he was going to faint.

Merlin, am I dreaming? Please tell me I'm dreaming.»

No, sire.». The servant swallowed hard, he didn't know what to expect.

There was a long, scaring pause.

You have magic. », it wasn't a question. Merlin nodded.

But I use it for you, Arthur, only for you. »

I don't care!» shouted the other, and grabbed his thin friend in his hands, shaking him strongly. Merlin felt fear.

What's happening to me? Everyone is betraying me! What have I done wrong to deserve this? My sister tried to kill me, my uncle was allied to her and my useless, stupid harmless servant has magic!?» Merlin was afraid someone could hear his words.

Arthur..»

Shut up! I thought you were my friend!I don't ever want to see you again! And I mean it! Go out of my sight, now!» Merlin felt a burning sensation in his eyes.

What..what will you tell your father?»

The prince hesitated a little, a flash of pain crossing his manly features and didn't answer.

Merlin, you were the only one..I trusted.»

Nothing's changed, you can still..»

Silence!» Merlin didn't care he was talking to the future king, first of all he was his friend. He started shouting back.

Do you have the slightest idea of how many times I saved your royal ass? All those times you were in danger and suddenly a fire appeared, stones fell down, a storm came? Was it just luck, you think? After all these years I've been serving you, do you really think I wanted to betray you? Do you think keeping a secret from you, for my own's sake, means being your enemy? You have no idea of how many times I wanted to tell you, but then you kept saying how evil magic was, and what could I do? Well, by tomorrow I'll be on the stake and you won't have to worry about thinking whether to believe or not your stupid useless servant anymore!»

Merlin's suffering expression turned into horror when, as he opened the door, found Uther waiting for him.

Seize him.». The guards did as they were told and dragged the poor boy to the dungeons.

Father, wait! »

I heard enough, son. Don't worry, servants can be easily replaced. »

Arthur froze. Guilt spread through him, a lump formed in his throat. He didn't close his eyes for the whole night. He spent all those hours standing by the window, thinking about Merlin's words. His father had taught him so many things, without letting him time to decide if they were right or wrong. He learnt that magic was evil and that was like a rule to him. He learnt to put honor before anything else, to sacrifice his own happiness for the kingdom, to put his pride and power at first place. He had never questioned all of his valuable teaching, until he met Merlin.

That little boy had turned his life upside down. Merlin taught him opposite things. He taught him to think with his own mind, to marry for love, to put his pride aside. Arthur learnt to keep in mind his precious, wise words. Merlin was the only one, together with Gwen, that accepted him as he was, with his bad temper and everything. Merlin valued the prince's weaknesses, saying they were the things that most of all made him human. The fact that these two people were servants made him think a lot.

Merlin was the most loyal person he knew, what if his magic was good? What if some kinds of magic could heal, instead of bringing misery?

He couldn't question Merlin's loyalty, what made him angry was that he had been keeping that secret from him for so long. Was it Merlin who didn't trust him? The thought hurt him, together with the regret of having spoken to him in such a harsh way. Of course, it was hard for him to accept as good something he had considered bad since birth, to accept the fact that his only friend was one of those he called "monsters." It was still dark, and Arthur sneaked to the dungeons.

Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you trust me? »

Merlin, startled, jumped.

What are you doing here?»

Answer.»

The wizard took a deep breath.

You'd have me killed!» snapped he.

You..you really think I would have done it?» asked he, offended.

Well, maybe not you, but you father would have.»

I would have kept your secret safe, Merlin!» replied Arthur, in anger.

Oh, I can see! The first time I mention it and I'm already in chains.» laughed he bitterly.

I wasn't the only one shouting!»

Arthur couldn't dare to look at his friend in the eyes, but his look shifted to his pale, skinny arms, clamped in a vice of chains, leaving traces of blood on his skin. Without saying a word, he grabbed the keys and went in. He set Merlin free of that stuff. He teared some fabric off his cloak with his teeth and wrapped it around Merlin's wounds.

What..?» Arthur kept his hands on Merlin's and looked at him in the eyes. He remembered about all the time they had spent together and realized that his friend would never cause him any harm deliberately.

Merlin, I'm sorry. You're not stupid nor useless. All those times I called you coward…now I know the truth. Now I know how much you've done for me and Camelot, without seeking for any credit. Just, try to understand me..»

I do.» Merlin's softened voice interrupted him. Arthur tightened his grip on the other's hands.

You're right. You never fail to understand me. You never left me when I needed you, now I'm ready to do the same.»

Merlin's eyes sparkled.

So, I'm not a monster to you?». Merlin's voice was so innocent he sounded like a little child and Arthur chuckled.

Merlin..» he shook his head smiling. Maybe the real monster was his father, he thought for the first time.

It's my turn to save you, now.

The boys smiled at each other like they were the most precious thing for one another.

«The boy will be executed by dawn, tomorrow. Try to reason, son! He's nothing but a servant! »

Arthur clenched his hands into fists, behind his back.

Father, I don't care! You have no idea how many times he saved my life, please!»

Are you sure of that? Do you have any proof?»

He saved your life, too! Remember? You have to change your mind, father, or..»

Or what?»

Without even realizing it, Arthur was already wielding his sparkling sword in his strong hands. Uther turned pale.

How dare you! I've been raising you, looking after you all this time!»

Teaching me what you though was right, without bothering to make me take my own decision!»

Of course, I'm wiser than you!». The king felt confronted and offended.

Put that sword down, Arthur, stop being so impudent in front of your father or I'll make you regret the day you were born!»

Born thanks to magic, by the way.» replied the boy coldly, with clenched teeth. Uther was on the point of losing his temper, when Gaius entered the royal hall. Arthur put the sword immediately down.

What's the matter, Gaius?» asked Uther a bit impatiently.

Your majesty,you know Merlin is the son I've always desired..»

Oh, you too now!» Gaius fell silent, thinking maybe the king was not on the right mood. Gaius hesitated a little, then spoke again.

I'm sorry to bother you, sire, but this matter is of extreme importance to me. Merlin is a good boy, a good servant, he never used his magic for malignant purposes, he uses it only if necessary - for helping your son while on arduous quests, for example. He never left his side once, am I right, Arthur?»

Absolutely.»

You knew about this, Gaius! »

Of course, there are no secrets he keeps from me, but it was my duty to protect him. » Arthur's eyes were crossed by a flash of guilt.

Uther kept quiet.

Your majesty, you and Arthur are the only ones who know about my magic. Yet, you kept me as court physician. You have a solid proof that not all magic is evil and dark, I believe you rely on me.»

Of course I trust you, Gaius. You're one of the wisest men I know and I owe you a lot. You use magic only when I require it - and the occasions are rare. Therefore, I cannot dispute your words. » Arthur gave a faint smile and Gaius felt relieved.

Then, I'll ask you to trust me one more time when I say that Merlin won't bring any harm. You said you owe me a lot. Keeping Merlin alive would be enough for me.»

Alright, Gaius. But you'd better keep your mouths shut. No one has to know about the boy's magic.»

It will be done.»

Gaius left the room and Arthur admired him like he had never done before. He thought the only way to face his father was violence, and yet the physician had silenced him just with some calm, calculated words.

When the prince reached the dungeons, his friend was cuddled up on that ice-clod, stinky floor, sleeping. He approached to him silently and kneed by his side. His wrists were recovering from the wounds. He gently unwrapped the pieces of cloth from his arms. Merlin gulped and sucked air in fear.

I had forgotten you were such a girl, Merlin!» smiled the king.

Always nice, even minutes before my public execution!» laughed he with clenched teeth. Arthur laughed and Merlin's expression showed a question mark.

Are you making fun of me? If you think it's funny, Arthur..»

Shut up, cabbage head! There will be no execution! I threatened daddy with a sword and it didn't work, then old good Gaius appeared and solved everything.»

Really?»

I wouldn't joke on this.» Merlin smiled genuinely.

Thank you, sire.» His attention was drawn by the prince's lips, he stared at them without knowing why. He imagined kissing him but threw the thought away, completely ashamed and confused. When he raised up his long eyelashes, he caught Arthur in the same position. As soon as the blond noticed it, he averted his eyes and "woke up".

Come on, let's get you out of here. » Arthur grabbed his friend's wrist.

Ouch!»

Sorry.» He unconsciously slipped his hand on Merlin's, but then pulled his arm away and motioned the boy to follow him.

Spending two nights down there without food wasn't good for Merlin's already skinny figure. Arthur could feel his weakness.

Merlin, your bones must hurt. Do you want to rest in my chamber? You can have a bath, in the meanwhile I'll fetch you some food.»

Merlin gawked at him.

Who's the servant now?» smiled he.

Oh, Merlin, don't start. You look so pale that I'm scared you're going to faint in my arms, that's all. And don't even try to think I'm releasing you from your chores just because you're a bad-ass wizard. » Merlin burst out laughing. A pillow flew in the air to hit the prince's head.

 _Merlin!_ »


End file.
